The Shadow Games: Shadow World
by Jaden-Lover1634
Summary: What do you do when everything around you is dead? When everyone you hold dear to your heart start to fade? What do you expect when everything that wasn't supposed to happen happened? I wish I could die but I know that I can do much more good in life than in death. Let the Shadow Games began and this time I will win! shippings in fic
1. Preface

Drag: Why are we having ANOTHER fanfic written?!

Anna: Had a dream about this and so it will now become a fanfic story *skips*

Kath: So what about Who Am I?, Help Is One The Way, Vampire Academy, Yamieo and Yuugiet, Don't Wait For Me, Yin X Yang, and the others

Skies: Same thing she always does; work on them when she has time to type them instead of writing them.

**Summary****: **What do you do when everything around you is dead? When everyone you hold dear to your heart start to fade? What do you expect when everything that wasn't supposed to happen happened? What is the right course to act if the reason everything that you know is gone, wiped out, because you weren't strong enough? Why did Yami Mariku win and covered the world in shadows and death? It's all because I fail and couldn't stop him from killing the ones in my heart. I wish I could die but I know that I can do much more good in life than in death. Let the Shadow Games began and this time I _will_ win! Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping, AnzuXHonda (IDK their name of shipping) mentions of Azureshipping and Polarshipping.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else I mention until I actually say something so I will ask to not drag this to court or we will have problems.

**Warnings****:** This is Yaoi (boy and boy romance) also character death and no this is not depending on your point of view because, yes, they actually die. If any of you give me flames I will roast Téa, Rebecca, and Vivian with them. Also, possibly Yami because I'm rewatching Yu-Gi-Oh! for the third time (Japanese) and I'm on season 4 so I want to kill Yami and Mai. If I write songs then for the love of RA don't take them. I have been writing them forever and I really don't want them to be stolen.

A/N: Now I will now say something that I have read from a million of other people that say this and I totally agree with but only one person has said it _puuuuurfectly_: If you do not like gays, lesbians, bis, transvestites then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?! GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON SPAWN… … …person…? Anyway, on with the fic!

_Dear diary_

_I saw this guy at the show_

_He was singing to me_

_At least I think so_

_All the world around me stopped_

_When he said_

"_Hi, What's up baby?"_

_He's the perfect guy_

_ -Wonder (If She'll Get It) by Superchic[k]; Last One Picked_

**The Start****:** **Preface**

_October 28, 2011:_

_The world wasn't always like this. There was beauty but only in a selected few places but they were still there. No dark clouds or faded red suns. We had stars that shone so brightly that you still see them when the night was filled with lights from the cities. There was greenery and trees with jade green leaves that became the color brightly in the sun's rays. Our sun was bright and orange or golden and gave off this warm feeling that made you want to fly. And when it was night the moon was a beautiful glowing orb in the sky. Sometimes it would be gone since the sun's rays couldn't catch it but it would always come back just as bright as it faded away. It was never gone forever and the stars were real. They always were but now, with this constant cloud over our world, it's just a fading memory._

_A few years ago, six years to be exact, the only thing I had to worry about was bi, school, bullies for being said bi, and, well…dueling. I wasn't popular; in fact I only had four friends. They were the only ones that accepted me for me. I was in my second year of high school in Domino, Japan. I was 15 and became the World Renown Duel Monsters Champion. Long name I know, right? But there's a shorter way to say that; Yu-Gi-Oh. It means King of Games or Game King since I was practically the best there ever was. I'm not being arrogant. I just know this because I've went with my Jii-chan around the world and no one has beaten me yet. By the way yes I'm a guy if you can't tell by the hand writing. I was crushing far away on a guy at school back then before everything was shot to, literally, hell. His name was Atemu Millen and was the cousin of Seto Kaiba who was dating one of my friends and was a billionaire teenage CEO. Though they didn't look anything like each other-Atemu had tri-color hair and Seto had brunet-they were still really close. Atemu had moved from Egypt and Seto let him live with him so that Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's brother, wouldn't be alone when he had to work and had a baby-sitter. But it was only a crush so I would get over it. At least, that was what Téa said._

_Téa Gardner was a good friend. We knew each other in kindergarten but soon lost touch after Elementary. I think the only reason she ever became my friend was the fact that I never defended myself against the bullies, so she tried to save my skin and tried to help me to fight back but it would never work. She and Seto were together and I think they really loved each other but Seto's work was making their time together a problem. They always got in fights about it and, too many times to count, break ups but they would soon get together again after they cooled down. Unfortunately, they both have an over inflated pride complex so I don't know how they manage to keep their relationship alive._

_Katsuya Jonouchi was my closest friend. The golden haired teen reminded me of a puppy, Golden Retriever if you would, but I would never tell him that. Tristan and him became my friends by trying to teach me to "man up" but their methods were different than Téa's; they bullied me to man up. At first I thought he had liked me more than a friend when he came to me for advice on how to get a girl but it turned out to be the duelist, and another one of my friends, Mai Valentine, that I had defeated in Duelist Kingdom, he wanted to impress._

_Hiroto Honda. I never really thought as us close but he was there when I needed a friend to be with. The brunet reminded me of a Unicorn because of the way he had his hair cut. There's not much I can tell you besides that he was a great fighter. He wasn't a duelist and he and this girl named Miho were together until hell came and we lost her. Jonouchi and he never were ever separated but they were never together all the time like they were in Junior High._

_My life was peaceful…well, as peaceful as it can get when trying to stop bad guys from taking over the world by yourself-actually Téa, Jonouchi, and Honda tried to help. I was a gamer and loved to any game thrown at me. I had a family; Heba, Kaa-san, and Jii-chan. I was happy and never knew the harshness of the world. It was peaceful and easy until "_it_" happened._

_I was told that I had to help an ancient spirit to get his memories back and for me to do that I had to fight Mariku. When I met his sister she told me that Mariku was being controlled by his rage and greed for blood of the spirit I had to help to the point where the Mariku she knew was no longer in control but something called the Millennium Rod. I agreed to free Mariku from his state if I got more information on the one I needed to save. As I entered the tournament Téa's boyfriend made I came closer to my battle with Yami Mariku and when I did face him, something happened to change my plans and world. One second I was dueling my hardest against Yami Mariku then the next I was on my knees; I had lost._

_The world hid as the monsters made it crumble around us. We hid and let those beasts take over and we still hide as we are slowly picked off, one by one. If you are reading this then that means the chaos has past and we are now living once again to see the blue sky and clean air…or things are worse than ever and I am no longer apart of this world. Either way, your reading what had happened to the world and how it got to look like it is now. This is my story with every little detail, so if you can't handle it then please put this journal down but I recommend that you read it. It may save your life or learn what people have tried to cover up. This is my fault, my mistake, and now not only I have to face it and try to save it but anyone else that still lives. This is what happened to the hikari of an ancient pharaoh that is now probably dead because of his failure. Everything and everyone was counting on me, hoping that the world wouldn't end and I let them down. I take blame for everything and I only hope that I can redeem myself by doing what goes against everything I believe in. I will use everything I have left to fight back…_

_You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame _  
_You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays _  
_You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit _  
_And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it _

_That's why we won't back down _  
_We won't run and hide _  
_Yeah! 'cause these are the things that we can't deny _  
_I'm passing over you like a satellite _  
_So catch me if I fall _

_ -Satellite by Rise Against; Endgame_


	2. Chapter 1 (Heroes Fall)

**Anna**: So anyone okay so far?

**Kath:** This is not female Yuugi by the way and if you are questioning why Téa's name is being used then read on; you'll understand

**Drag:** So you are not going to work on your other fanfics?

**Kath, Skies & Anna: ***Glares at Yami who sweat drops at the freakily three similar expressions*

**Anna**: Is it just me or are you always so…so…

**Kath:** Oblivious. Inattentive. Absentminded. Insensible. Neglectful. Heedless.

**Skies**: No *thinking absentmindedly*

**Kath:** Aggravating. Bothersome. Irritating. Vexatious. Annoying.

**Anna:** Ah! There we go! Infuriating!

**Kath, Drag & Skies**: *looks at hikari like she's insane*

**Anna:** What?

**Skies:** *rolls eyes* Jaden-Lover1634 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else besides the songs that she will write

**A/N:** Digital Shutdown is what I'm hoping to call my band that I hope to create and will call myself Cotton since my Mansfield friends, real people by the way—long story, nicked named me Cotton since I named this one girl Kiwi because I couldn't remember her name and didn't want to call her Kelly since everybody else did it too. Now we are called Kiwi, Cotton (Cotton Candy), Lettuce and either Cheese Cake or Tomato since we can't figure out what to name my boyfriend. And the newest addition is Pot (Pot Pie)…he wanted to have a drug like name *shrugs*

_~My heroes are falling down_

_In the darkness without a sound_

_But we will stay here_

_For we are not scared_

_Laying down their guns_

_Throwing up their arms_

_But we are still here_

_And we will for years~_

_-Still Here by Digital Shutdown; written by Cotton_

**Chapter 1****: Heroes Fall; Darkest Heart**

The screams pierced the dark night, carried by the chilly autumn air, waking up everyone in a nearby refugee site. The screams were followed by a light glow and the smell of acid smoke replacing the somewhat clean air. People stumbled out of tents, collapsed buildings, metal squares, and cardboard boxes. As the screams got closer and louder people were filled with panic and stared to run, away from the yellow glow in the night. Alarms went off, waking up any stragglers, and shouts from people in uniforms told people where to go, helping those that were left behind who was deemed unhelpful and to get them to safety in the only building that was still intact in small demolished town. As the mass hysteria moved people forward in seas a few people were able to catch a glimpse of their saviors, or, as the official name, the S.H., move around the running people so they could get into formation and protect the people, town, and building.

Shade Hunters were a special group of humans who specialized in different categories but worked together to protect the people against the ending of humanity. In each town there were at least two groups of S.H.s but it depended on the size of the population in the town they protected. There were six different categories for the Hunters to specialize in. Researchers/Observers were the ones that record what they saw in the field and try to make sense of it, also, they had to find a way to end the dark creatures they fought against and record they're behaviors to find a weakness of any kind. Trackers/Navigators were to help the Researchers in understanding what killed the dark creatures so they could learn and track any group of dark creatures they were sent out to locate and destroy if the tracks weren't false. Mages were a specialist in the art of magic, mostly of the four elements of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire and a few had the power of Shadows, they fought against the dark creatures with the element they mastered in. Healers were masters in the art of healing injuries the group they were in would sustain with the use of magic, if the injured victim was too far away or if they were in the middle of battle, and non-magical ways. Warriors were the group's main fighter since they used weapons ranging from swords and daggers to machine guns and grenades and helped Trackers in hunting down their enemy. Paladins are the ones that helped Healers in their job of healing, Mages in fighting with magic and Warriors with fighting hand-to-hand combat and/or sword fighting; they were the group's leader since they dabbled in almost all of the group's jobs.

"Alright gang," a small adult yelled out in hopes of his voice carrying over the screaming people so that his group could hear his orders. In the glow of the spreading fire his tri-colored hair was alit so that the onyx black mane was exposed as the byzantine line in black starfish-like hair shimmered. He brushed his golden-yellow bangs behind his ear subconsciously with a milky-cream toned hand and his other beckoned the others over. A black plain t-shirt blended in the dark night, the sleeves ripped off, and dark blue combat pants were tucked in black leather combat shoes that were worn and slightly muddy. Around his left arm, just under his shoulder but above his bicep, was a purple and red sweatband that showed his rank as a Paladin. Strapped to his back was a light sword that, when picked up, was almost as light as a feather but was sharper than a dragon's fang and was an amethyst color with silver Japanese symbols on it. The hilt was black and red tape covered the handle. His face was calm and collected as his amethyst eyes were filled with wary despair but determination made the amethyst a shade or two brighter with its flame. "Jonouchi, cover Anzu during this fight."

A shaggy blonde haired human nodded as he paired himself up with the Healer. His eyes burned a bright shade of honey as his grip on a dagger's hilt, which was clipped on to a black plain leather belt, tightened. His ocean blue jacket fluttered in the breeze that picked up, bringing the heat and smell of burning wood with its dance, and pulled down his white t-shirt when it swayed. His frayed and dirty tennis shoes crunched over lose gravel and dead leaves, faded jeans rippled with his movement. The mark of a black scaled and red eyed dragon was on the left side of his neck, its wings flared out in flight, and the purple and red beaded bracelet strapped to his right hand glowed, marking him as a Mage. "Yes Sir Mutou of da Light Magic," the blonde jabbed playfully as he saluted, his Brooklyn accent barely heard anymore.

The brunet beside him smothered a giggle behind a tan-ish hand as her caramel brown eyes glowed with innocent laughter. She brushed back her shoulder length hair behind her ear with the other hand, revealing a faded old scar from a burn long ago on her ear and part of her jaw. The brunet bent down to lace up her brown hiking boots before straightening the helms of her faded kaki shorts and brown belt that held a long dagger and two pouches full of medical supplies. She brushed the dust off her brown faded leather jacket and it moved the olive green, lacey collar, tank-top away from the spot where her shoulder and neck was connected to reveal a strange tattoo.

It showed an adult looking over her shoulder in curious half lidded eyes, catching her in the middle of looking over and down her electric violet colored robe. Her skin was pale, a contrast against the tan skin she was one, and wore a red long sleeved dress that stopped and clinched down on her wrists and ankles under the electric violet robe that flowed down to her ankles with a sunny yellow rope tied around her waist to keep the material from moving around too much. Her hair was a aubergine shade of purple that was put up into a high, but messy, ponytail, the end reaching the color of her robe, with a leather strand binding the stands together as her bangs were left alone to create a form of style called "wings" . The bangs that reached to her chin were at least five fingers thick that were cut smaller the father they went back while the other set of bangs reached her thin eyebrows and got longer as they met the other part of the bangs with perfection. The bangs parted far enough for one to see a Byzantium colored glass in the shape of a jewel that was set on a thin silver wire which was covered by her bangs and went under her ponytail, to be seen. Her left hand clutched the robe over her right breast, just before her shoulder start, and her right held a long silver scepter with the top converted into a crescent moon with the two ends of the moon held a green orb between them.

The brunet tan adult straightened herself and nodded to her commander as she twirled the short scepter in her hand that looked almost exactly like what the girl in the tattoo had but was shorter, the handle and orb was purple and the moon was a red; it was her symbol as a Healer.

'Mutou' nodded back and pointed to the two other adults standing together. "Ryou. Téa. You two go and see where S.H. Blood P.C. U6 is and tell them that they need to start putting out the fire before they spread anymore or all that will be left will be a pile of ash. After all we've been through that better not happen. We'll take over."

"Paladin Otogi, Python Curtus's leader, won't like it," the girl said as she fiddled with her pink, black, and cotton candy blue headset. Her hair was layered in brunet layers with streaks of deep pink and cyan blue in random but orderly lines that was put back into a braid that reached the middle of her back. Her aquamarine eyes shimmered in the fire glow and her face was filled with tired annoyance as she thought of the unwanted task at hand but everyone knew she would do it since it was one of her friends asking her to do so. Her turquoise blue tube top clutched her torso so she didn't have to worry about it slipping and blue shorts stuck to her thighs, showing off muscle and power but not to the point where her slender form was no more. Her tennis shoes were black and had blue stripes on the outside and pink stripes just under the blue. Around her right thigh was a black belt for the thick knife it held but was hidden partly under the shorts she wore. A high tech band was around her forehead, just above her eyebrows, that transformed into her tracking system and communicator for her group. A thin silver band was on her ring finger with the symbol of a purple and red Phoenix shaped gem that was the mark of their group, the band ring was her symbol of being a Tracker.

"It's not like he can say anything since Yuugi is in a high position to him so he has to listen," a soft voice came from the one beside her, his Britain accent faded slightly over the years away from his birth country. White-blue tinted hair cascaded down his back and framed his face with its soft texture and form before he brushed it back to show his feminine face and fair skin color. Kind and wise chocolate eyes flickered to his companion before settling back on his captain. He tapped his sand brown colored running shoes against the cracked tar that use to be white, and crossed his arms, making the baby blue mid-bicep length jacket flutter its wings. His faded light blue jeans had worn away at his knees, showing the skin it was suppose to be protecting, and he wiped his slightly sweaty palms on the white and blue horizontal stripped shirt he wore. On the back of his jacket had a Phoenix that was purple and faded to red with the letters "R&O.F.P.U16" underneath the fire bird in black. Green vines and brown thorn dead vines crossed over his right forearm with chaotic patterns and that was his marking as a Researcher.

"Ryou's right; Otogi can't say anything against out captain," The last human of the S.H. group said before Téa could retort. His sharp dark brown eyes looked at the Brooklyn blonde as they shared a smirk because what he said was true. His hair was, crazy enough, in a military buzz cut but formed what looked like a horn with the dark brown strands at the top of his forehead and it was said hair cut that gave him the name "Unicorn" from the blonde in their group. His tan arms were crossed over his forest green muscle shirt covered chest, making the bullets on his brown leather belt around his torso let out a small clink when they were knocked slightly against each other, and rubbed absentmindedly at the four pale lines that ran from his bicep to his mid forearm and the red, smooth skin on his other elbow from a magic burn. His dead grass brown, bark brown, and grey-green cameo combat pants were held up by another brown leather belt that held four grenades, two pistols, a army switch knife, a throwing knife, and a M41A Pulse Rifle **(Anna:** Now all he needs is a flamethrower tapped to it and it'll be _puuurfect_**) (Kath:** If anyone can figure out what Anna is referring to then you will be love for all eternity by her**)**. The lose sand that was on the streets swept off of their place and landed on torn, scraped light brown heavy duty boots before he lifted his feet and shook off the small particles. A red and purple ribbon was wrapped around his hair line, under the spike, the strands of the ribbon, when settled, reached the small of his back but became a rope when it was needed, a very rare and powerful gift from his fiancée; a mark that every Warrior looked down on since the other Warriors would wrap it up and tie it onto their belts.

Yuugi rolled his eyes but a small smile danced on his lip at the way his team, his gang, acted still so carefree, even after everything happened to them. Especially Jonouchi. He watched his best friend start getting into a mock fight with Honda as Téa dragged Ryou away, her eyes now covered by a dark purple hologram screen from the headset around her head, to track down the other S.H. group.

"Alright guys break it up," he finally said as Honda threw a punch that Jonouchi blocked with a small shield of magic. The two adults stopped and looked at their buddie as he crossed his arms to look at them with mock disappointment. "Honda you're with me," he pointed at the brunet Warrior before gesturing to himself.

Honda opened his mouth to retaliate as he looked at his fiancée before remembering that Yuugi told Jonouchi to take care of her. He knew that he was really the only one that knew how to fight and he nodded, sighing at the sad and knowing smile on the Paladin's face.

"Don't worry Honda," Jonouchi said as he slammed his arm onto the Warrior's shoulders, not hurting the brunet at all by his move. "I'll take care of chur Lover, Loverboy." He laughed as he moved and ducked the fist aimed at him because of his sentence.

"Honestly," Anzu said with her arms crossed under her breasts as she rolled her eyes to the bruised colored clouds. She rolled her head to Yuugi in time to see him smothering the giggles that threatened to be released. "It's like they expect me to break by just a cut. I may be a Healer but it's not like I'm defenseless Yuugi."

Said adult bit back a smile before saying his peace. "Anzu I know you can take care of yourself but just because you may think that you won't be seen or attacked because they might underestimate you doesn't mean that will happen. It might be _because_ they see you as a weak defenseless girl that they try to kill you as easy prey." As Anzu was about to retaliate he held up a hand to cut her off so he could finish. "I know you aren't weak or can't protect yourself I just want to be on the safe side. We've lost one too many before," he said softly and Jonouchi stiffen beside her, "and I can't take that risk."

Anzu took in the crestfallen look on the normally happy smile on the Paladin's face and sighed before agreeing to the terms without another fight, though she didn't like it. She knew that before she was reinstated under Captain Paladin Yuugi Mutou's command something happened to the Shade Hunters Fire Phoenix Unit 16, or Phoenix16, team. The rumors around the team started after the death of their last Healer, Mai Valentine, who died in combat a month before Anzu was put as her replacement. The seven main high bosses of S.H. gave her a file on Mai so that she could understand what she was expected to do for her new team. She was probably the only one, besides Unit 16 and the seven head bosses, that really knew what had happened. The unit was doing a recon check over sector 8 where the rumors of **Ice Dragons** were reported enough for worry to make the S.H.s teams agree to take action to see if the rumors were true. As the Healer, Tracker and Researcher stayed back after they found a weak signal in sector 8 the Mage, Warrior, and Paladin went to go look for it a block away from where they stayed. Just as the group was splitting up they were attacked by three **Ice Dragons** and were surrounded. The group fought back when the dark creatures attacked and started to fall back on Mutou's orders when he saw that they didn't have enough supplies to keep fighting even if two dragons had fallen. It was then a **Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon** and a **Invitation to a Dark Sleep** came at them from behind and attacked the three non-fighters. Téa called for backup from Blood P.C. Unit 6 but by the time the group got there Mai was dead and the others not far behind. With the backup they were able to push the dark creatures back and got back to the base where Unit 16 stayed in the infirmary for nine months so that their internal, external, and spiritual injuries could heal.

When Anzu came back from her thoughts Yuugi, Honda, and Jonouchi were already moving down the street with her in tow. She looked at the blonde beside her with a solemn expression on her face as the Mage made a crude joke about her fiancé and their bed activities. Jonouchi was hit the hardest when the older Healer died. He was right in front of her when she was killed, fending off a blow from the last dragon until he heard her cry of pain making the Mage turn to see the **Dark Sleep** turn away to hit Ryou next as Mai turned around to face him. Her Spirit Bonded dark creature, **Cyber Bondage Harpy Lady**, seemed to be in a daze, not moving from under the Dark Sleep's power, and left her charge vulnerable to an attack. When the spirit was let go of the spell, backup had came and her master laid dead in her husband's arms as the Mage cried over her broken body. When the Researchers looked over her they found that the cause of her death was because of shadow flame magic that the **Dark Sleep** threw at her, eating away anything in its path as it made its way through her stomach—killing her slowly as she and Jonouchi said their last good-byes.

Anzu couldn't imagine what it would be like without Honda by her side and waking up to see his face before hers as she woke up to the next day so she couldn't possibly be able to imagine knowing that happy feeling of love only to have it ripped away right before her eyes. And really, she looked at her laughing lover; she never wanted to know, much less experience, it.

"Hey Anzu," Yuugi finally said, making the young brunet jump slightly from being broken from her thoughts. He saw the sad look that she gave Jonouchi after what he said and had a faint idea of what she was thinking. In the six years that he and his friends fought to stay alive he had seen too many deaths for him to handle but the hardest was when Miho and Mai died. He had never seen his two best friends so heartbroken before in his life when the love of their lives died. He knew that there was a big possibility that someone else might die because of his stupid mistake and he was barely keeping himself from breaking and just end all his suffering by just taking his life. But with the fact that he had to keep the rest of his family from dying stopped those thoughts before he could act on them. He lost too much and was barely trying to keep his team from dying anymore but he'd be damned if he lost someone else when he could do something to save them. It was what kept him going and that thought alone helped him become Paladin in the first place. "You okay?"

The brunet shook her head as she schooled her face into a calm expression but Yuugi wasn't fooled for a second and she knew it to when she saw the small frown in between his eyebrows. "It's nothing Yuugi-kun," she finally said when he didn't let her not say anything.

The frown deepened but he let a kind smile cross his face as he laid a hand on her shoulder in a caring gesture when he fell into step beside her. "You want to talk about it?" He whispered to her so that the other two wouldn't overhear.

She bit her lip and glanced at the caring look in amethyst orbs. She knew that her captain was the one in her group that would occasionally became the team's mother hen and go-to-advice man. He could tell when one of his team mates weren't acting right or something happened to the point where they couldn't handle it and tried to help in any way he could. It was why he was one of the best and his team was in the top three S.H. groups in the world. It was also why she smiled at him and told him that she was fine when she really wasn't. She got a frown at her response but he relent, knowing that it was not his business until it started to hinder her from her duties as a Healer and turned around to lead his team just as Téa and Ryou slipped in with a nod in the captain's direction.

"_Otogi finally obeyed your orders but he says that there's nothing up there to fight."_ Téa said over the com. that they all used when they were close to their destination even though they were close together. That and it was still cool just to use a communicator though they would have to whisper so that their frequency wouldn't attract the wrong kind of attention. _"Says it was a false alarm and that we're wasting our time."_

Yuugi heard Jonouchi snort over the link and he could practically see the eye roll the blonde made. _"Does dat cityboy think dat those fires started themselves?"_

"_Nope." _ Ryou said this time with a sigh, almost as if he was ashamed at what he was going to say next. _"This time it's a left on stove that started the fire and no one noticed it until it burned three houses down."_

Laughter crackled over the link from the group at the statement and they looked at the two with amused disbelief looks. Honda tried to calm himself enough to say the sentence he wanted to say but couldn't get enough air in to do so. _"You have got to be kidding me!" _ He finally said though a little louder than necessary that got him a few hisses of pain. _"Gomen, but really? Man and I thought Jou was dense."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Sorry Jou but that statement speaks for itself."_ Anzu said as she winced at the yell the blonde made but smiled when he turned to her in mocking horror.

"_And I dought dat chu people were my friends!"_ He pouted and crossed his arms as they turned onto another street making them laugh at his expense.

"_We are Jou-kun,"_ Ryou said as he turned to him just as a familiar _beep beep beep_ came from Téa's screen. Everyone went silent at the noise and tensed as the Tracker read the screen before her eyes quickly as it showed new information on what was coming up.

Yuugi motioned behind him to his team and they moved into a defensive stand with Tristan in the front with Yuugi, Jonouchi behind as he watched their back, and the three non-fighters in the middle, making a triangle with their backs as they hand a hand on their weapons. Jonouchi raised his fists and went through as much magic attacks that he could think of that didn't take too much of his energy but still made a good deal of damage. Honda already had his two pistols out as he watched the empty streets and dark alleyways for anything that was moving and Yuugi had his hand on his sword, already drawn it slightly as he waited for the enemy to pop out and fight.

After a few seconds of silence and Téa still looking through the information displayed Yuugi finally spoke the question on everyone's mind. _"Can you figure out where they're coming from Téa?"_

"_It's weird,"_ the brunet said as she fiddled with the screen, _"I can't find their location. It's like they're here but not. It's so confusing…"_

"_Ain't for nothin' Téa but uh can chu give us one soon," _Jonouchi said a bit shakily as his eyes darted from left to right and heard the Tracker let out a frustrated growl and he back tracked. _"I know dat it takes skill to track a movin' object but I don't know about chu but I'd rather not be in the dark and actually see where my enemy is goin' to strike without any unpleasant surprises."_

"_Hey Jou,"_ the Tracker hissed at him as she turned to him though he could see the glare aimed at his head. _"Why don't you take that magical power you have and shove it right up your-!"_

"_Guys!" _Anzu hissed over the com., cutting Téa off as she flashed the two a glare before turning around. _"We're in the middle of a war here and we don't need to be at each other's throats. Now Jounouch-kun is right Téa; we need to know where the dark creature's movement is."_

A sigh answered her before hearing a small noise and knew that she turned off her computer. _"It's coming from 12 o'clock guys that much I can tell but there's an interference I can't seem to break enough for me to see exactly where. At one point it looked like we were surrounded on all sides but it disappeared before I could get a good reading on it."_

"_Then don't worry about it,"_ Honda said as he relaxed, lowering his gun. _"It's probably just glitching. The new tech they give us always do."_

"_How can it be gliching if I was the one that made it and have used it constantly without any glitches for this past month baka?"_

"_Well then maybe you used it too much so it's dying."_

"_I charged it last night!"_

"_Then maybe-"_

"_Maybe I should shove a grenade right up your-"_

"_Guys!"_ Ryou turned to glare at the arguing adults as his yell cut them off and they flinched at the loud noise. _"This is getting us nowhere. We're in the field with dark creatures just waiting for us to slip up. You're 22-years-old. Act like one!"_

Jonouchi looked behind him to see Téa and Honda glaring at each other, sparks practically flying, as Ryou glared at the two burnets. Anzu looked between the two and caught the Mage's eyes, seeing the 'why-me' look on the blonde's face and answered with a shrug. The Healer gazed over to her captain to see that he was still was ignoring the commotion between his team and hadn't relaxed his grip on his sword as if he was waiting for something to pop out and attack him.

"_Hey guys,"_ Anzu said to catch the arguing adult's attention. When they ignored her attempt in favor for the petty fight she spoke louder, making sure her voice was over the raised voices of her team mates. The argument died down and the adults turned to her to see she was watching Yuugii's back with a cool expression. _"I don't think Yuugi agrees with it being a glitch."_

They turned to see the Paladin still tensed as he looked around with a criticizing eye. Honda crouched a bit to be leveled with the Paladin and placed a hand on the tense shoulder in hopes of getting his attention. When the adult didn't make any movement of acknowledgement the Warrior looked worriedly at his friends before looking back at the unmoving captain. _"Oi Yuugi, you in there?"_ Silence was his answer and he watched the roaming eyes before speaking again. _"You really don't believe that we're surrounded…right?" _Said adult ignored him, finishing his search to find nothing out of the ordinary but didn't relax in fear that he had missed something vital, and twitched his head slightly.

"_Téa what does your reading say now?"_ Yuugi asked as he and the others backed away slowly from the street; the twitch being the signal to retreat from red zone.

The brunet raised an eyebrow but tapped the side of her headset and the purple screen flashed across her eyes again. She read the maps and popped up facts as the information glitched over and over again. _"It's still glitching. One moment it shows that we're surrounded then the next it only shows scattered creatures but not anywhere close to us."_ She shrugged and sighed when the system glitched again, _"maybe Hondas's right…"_

The Warrior felt smug satisfaction and his smile said it all. _"See I told you that-"_

"_How many are there?"_ Yuugi asked, cutting the brunet off and raised a hand to stop his unit as if he had heard something.

"_Yug',"_ Jonouchi started as he turned back around to face the Paladin's back,_ "really-"_

"_Téa,"_ the Paladin said sternly and the unit looked at their captain in shock._ "How many are there?"_

The Tracker fiddled with the computer with a grim expression as she bypass restriction codes the S.H. higher ups put on and rewired her hard drive so that it could stand on its own. After a few heart-stopping moments a smile broke out on her face in success at being able to get rid of the glitching problem until it died as the dreaded terror swept on her face with every word she read on the system.

Ryou placed a hand on her forearm and she flinched violently at the move, making the albino take back his hand but still looked at her. _"Téa-kun?"_

The Tracker flinched again at her name but not as violently, before answering the question underneath the question. _"I can't get an exact number but it's over fifty," _she nodded at the horror filled faces and looked back at the readings._ "They're all around us and there's no way we can get out. All the roads to the base are blocked and if we try to make our own we'll be falling right into their grasp. There's no escape." _

Anzu placed a hand over her mouth, covering a gasp, as she looked at the brunet in horror at the news. _"There's so many…"_

"_Game over man,_" Jonouchi said as he took a few steps back before looking around and searched for any of the creatures that hid in the shadows. _"Game over. Dere's no way we can defeat dat many _**and**_ make it out alive."_

Yuugi felt a grim smile come to his lips at the revaluation and held back a sigh of defeat. Jonouchi was right. The most they could defeat was 25 and that was if their enemy was level 4 or lower with only one Paladin, Mage, and Warrior in top form and had their other team mates somewhere safe so that they didn't get in the cross fire. But with over fifty monsters, the non-fighters with them, cut off from support and back up when they were surrounded was practically impossible. And that was if there were no attacks from above; that was just plain suicide. He bit back a growl of frustration and took a deep breath to stop his body from trembling with either anger or fear he didn't know but accepted the challenge. He tightened his grip on the amethyst sword and cleared his voice so he could keep it steady and gain his team's attention.

"_What levels are they?"_ He asked, hoping the others wouldn't hear the crack in his voice. If there were any level six and above they were screwed so badly that he wouldn't even attempt to fight and try his hardest to get his team out.

Téa took a quick glance at the screen and relaxed some, unconsciously relaxing those around her as she looked at Yuugi. _"Most are levels two and three, some levels four, one, and zero and even fewer level fives."_

"_Any aerial attacks?"_ Anna asked and let out a sigh of relief when she got a shake of the head from the Tracker.

"_No aerial, no underground, and no magicians,"_ she said as she turned off the computer and her blue eyes locked on to the Healer's with a smile. _"It's good old fashion hand-to-hand, swords-to-sword, and claws-to-daggers attacks."_

"_Now there's only one question that remains,"_ Ryou said as he looked up at the dark sky, his arms crossed as he braced himself on his legs, and felt the others look at him, waiting for him to continue. _"Are we going to stay and fight or try to find a way back and hope we get there soon?"_ The Researcher looked back down to his friends and folded his arms over each other behind his back. _"Either way we have to fight and hope Lady Luck will help us so we can survive. If we stay and fight we have a secure location and we don't have to worry about getting separated or any surprised attacks but we wouldn't have any escape route at all since we'll be too busy and we won't have time to do our jobs. On the other hand, if we leave we might be able to get away with a few injuries, have to fight a few times to get home and can get backup while we keep moving so they can't get our exact position but we will be picked off easily and be separated so that we become an easier target or we could run into a big party and then the rest of them get there while we fight and we'll be stuck in situation number one. Either way we fight but the differences are how much we have to fight and how long we have until the fight."_

"_If I had my way I'd rather meet dem on our choice den deir's so I say option two."_ Jonouchi said as he looked around, uneasy with the alleys around him and it showed as the mark on his neck glowed a bit along with his hands; a white-green glow surrounded his hands as his feelings called on his Air-Earth magick without his consciously knowing.

"_But then we'll look like we have no backbone," _Honda argued back._ "We are an elite team. Numbered third in the entire world and under the best Paladin's command. We haven't met a dark creature that we haven't destroyed and three of us can call on a dark creature that is our bonded Spirit, something many of the S.H.s cannot do. And just when we're a little overwhelmed we turn tail and run? I say we stay and fight."_

Anzu looked at her fiancé and Téa rounded on him, fury practically oozing out of her in her rage. _"Little?! LITTLE?!"_ The Tracker stepped closer to him, trying to keep her anger in check or to not lash out at him. The other three looked at each other in hopes of someone having a plan to stop them and Yuugi listened as his unit took sides, letting out a barely heard sigh of disappointment.

_"You think over fifty shadow monsters, the things that's been killing others left and right with just a third of their power, is a _**little**_ overwhelming?!" _She pushed her face into his, seeing his smug arrogance falter. _"News flash! We don't have backup, can't even get them here, have to watch over three people that have little to no experience or even knowledge in fighting and barely have enough supplies to even heal 10 injuries! Take that into consideration before you say your opinion!"_

Honda took a step back to get some room before defending his opinion. _"But we have enough power and ammo to fight back long enough to get backup. If we call them now than they should-"_

"_Should, Honda,"_ Ryou said, stepping in to say his two cents.

"_Well they will!"_ The Warrior snapped out, _"If we can fight them off long enough then that give Otogi-"_

"_And that is why so many people have died and six more will if we follow your plan Honda." _ Yuugi said quietly as he finally turned around and faced the surprised looks at the grim and monotone voice their captain had. His weary eyes locked onto his Warrior's and his lips were pressed into a hard line. _"You tend to forget that your so called "backup" is one of the laziest units in the S.H. Organization which is why we're here; to pick up their slack and make sure the citizens are safe."_ He looked at his unit one by one, _"if we rely on other people to do our work then we aren't doing our job and shouldn't even call ourselves the elite. Last time I relied on another person someone died," _his voice got quiet, glancing at Jonouchi's stiff form before turning back to Honda,_ "and I'm not letting that happened again just because some hothead wanted to show off a few moves."_

Honda flushed in anger and embarrassment, his mouth moving to say something but only achieved in looking like a gapping fish. Anzu sighed, shaking her head, before walking over and wrapping her arms around her fiancé from behind him, getting a hand placed over her arms. _"So you agree with Jou-kun?"_ The Healer asked and Yuugi looked at her before nodding his consent. She sighed again before shaking her head. _"This better work you hear,"_ Anzu muttered under her breath and got three different snickers as her answer. _"I say we save our energy and try to get out. It won't hurt to try but at least we'll be close enough to the base that, hopefully, someone will get off their lazy ass and help."_

"_I say we stay and fight since it's going to happen anyway and we have a secured place here so we should feel their auras."_ Ryou said in a tone that was meant for the sentence "Hey, nice weather we're having".

The others turned to the Tracker and she looked up at the stares. When she saw that all eyes were on her, waiting for her opinion, she shrugged and went back to playing with her dagger with an air of indifference. _"I figured my fight with Honda said it all."_

Yuugi nodded and reached behind his back, over his shoulder, for the sword and drew it out of its home and into his hand making the others draw out their own weapons. _"Four out of six, we try to find an escape."_

"_Sir!"_

And with that said he led his unit off the streets and up a nearby fire escape, checking to make sure no monsters were lurking in the shadows of their domain. He jumped, grabbing the latter and pulled it down, falling back to earth as he did. He nodded to Jonouchi, silently telling him that he was supposed to climb first and the blonde did, swiftly running up the metal stairs. Next, while Jonouchi climbed, he pointed at Anzu then Téa, Ryou and Honda last, telling them who was next to climb. The Healer nodded, showing that she understood, and waited for the signal Jonouchi would give if he felt it was safe for the others to come up.

"_Okay,"_ Yuugi heard the Mage say over the com. knowing that the blonde was looking around before he popped his head over the side of the building. He gave another last glace before looking down at his team mates and nodded, giving the waiting adults a wave as he did. _"Da coast is clear and I can see da base close by. Maybe three to five miles."_

"_Three to five miles!"_ Honda yelped out before getting five glares for his loud voice and lowered his voice to a whisper. _"How is that close?"_

Anzu shrugged and grabbed ahold of the latter, _"We've run longer than that beloved."_ When her fiancé didn't answer she looked up, catching Jonouchi's eyes with her movement and he lowered a hand, even though she was a while a way. _"Coming up Jou-kun. Watch our backs as we do."_

"_No I'm just gonna let a monster come up and kill my friends while I sit by happily with a bowl of popcorn in my hands."_ Jonouchi gave her an 'are-you-kiddin'-me' look and she fought down a blush as she heard Yuugi snuffle a snicker at the sarcastic response and started up the latter with grace.

"_Man what would I give to have that again?"_ Yuugi said, a dreamy look on his face as his voice carried the same dreamy quality.

"_Hopefully not your life,"_ Ryou jabbed as he snickered at the look his leader gave him for his comment,_ "Or our's too by the way."_

"_Get stuffed."_ Was his only answer and his team laughed at the pout on the Paladin's face.

When everyone gathered up the apartment building that was barely still standing, Yuugi started to run, jumping from roof to roof to the lone building in the middle of the town that was their base, the others follow behind but not as elegant. They kept low to the roof, crouching as much as they could while running, with the hope that the creatures dwelling below them won't hear as they jumped over them. It was endless, their target seeming never to get any closer as they tried to reach it, and Yuugi suddenly stopped just before he would jump, his team jumping over before realizing he wasn't there and they turned to him in question. He looked around with watchful eyes, feeling something off but couldn't figure out what, and looked back at his team as they waited for him to jump across. When the feeling didn't go away but still couldn't place why, he jumped across but didn't start running again, his team moving away to give him room to land before looking at him for the orders they knew would come.

"_Téa you sure that there's no magicians or anything?"_ The tri-colored hair adult said with a quick glance around again before landing his gaze at the confused Tracker.

"_Yes I'm sure,"_ Téa said slowly so that he could see she was sure with her answer. Why did her leader think that she lied? Did he not trust her? _"Why do you ask?"_

"_I don't know if you haven't noticed but the base hasn't gotten any closer and we haven't covered much ground."_ Yuugi's revelation made the others look at their destination and saw that the building had indeed not gotten closer even though they should have at least been halfway there by now.

"_No my radar didn't pick up any magick residue or any spellcasters,"_ Téa said, calculating how long they been running. _"But you're right. If my calculations are correct we should have ran into a hoard or at least the base should be closer."_

"_Then what can…"_ Ryou trailed off and his eyes widen in horror, seeming to be looking over Yuugi an Anzu's shoulder and stepped back. His friends gave the albino confused looks as he started to shake to the point that Jonouchi went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Ryou!"_ Jonouchi called and the albino jumped. _"Man what's wrong?"_

"_There's only one other who call on so many monsters, still reality, and strike fear into someone's heart."_ Yuugi said softly as he put together why his friend was freaking out and fear filled him, making his blood race in his ears. The others stilled at what their leader was saying and Anzu turned to him with wide eyes.

"_You don't mean…"_ Unshed tears threatened to fall from her eyes when she saw the answer floating in the amethyst eyes.

"Ah why isn't it my favorite S.H. unit," a sly voice said from behind the Paladin and silence fell on them before they turned around to see the one that haunted every child, teenager, woman, and men's dreams: nightmares. "I was hoping to meet my friends again. Phoenix Yuugi, a pleasure to see you again, in one piece. Does you ribs still hurt?"

Yuugi felt a snarl curl his lips as he glared at the insane adult and felt the old scar twitched as it knew it was being talked about, making him look at it before looking up with heated eyes. He moved the mouth piece of the headset he had away from his lips so he could talk without screaming in his team's ear. "Fine. How's burn mark on your back, _Shade_?" He smirked when the adult snarl back at him at the mark he left the last time they met.

"So where's the little blonde whore that dated your loser dog?" The adult practically hissed and watched as Téa and Honda held back a pissed off Jonouchi. Yuugi face twisted with rage before he smothered it back into a mask with a smirk-snarl.

"I thought that your little pawns told you what happened if not then ask them." Yuugi said with a shrug and glanced at the short haired brunet beside before looking back at the adult. "Not that I don't like this surprise massacre visit why are you here instead of your Castle of Darkness Marik?"

Yami Mariku smiled insanely at the Phoenix and crossed his arms as his dragon blood red wings kept him up float before them, two Red Skull birds flanking behind him. "To watch another one of your family members die before your eyes."

_~So I, I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this_

_In pieces_

_And You_

_You will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_And regrets_

_Don't lie~_

_ -In Pieces by Linkin Park; Minutes To Midnight_


	3. Chapter 2 (Falling Down)

**Skies: **Okay guys no more 20 pages chapters  
**Anna & Kath: ***looks at yami blankly*  
**Anna: **Screw you *goes back to writing*  
**Kath: **Not gonna happen *looks at what Anna just wrote and starts typing it*  
**Drag: ***shakes head* We've been trying to tell them this for like ever so don't even try anymore  
**Skies: **Fine but only if someone answers this question  
**Kath: **Yeees?  
**Skies: **Why are we focusing on this one so much?  
**Anna: ***sighs* Because I don't have the manga books to do what I want and don't have time to watch the show and write what they say. The only time I have time is at school which is why I am eating less if you want to know.  
**Drag: **I feel really calm…weird. Anyway Jaden-Lover1634 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters so I hope that I won't have to get a lawyer. Also, thank you Mana's Madness for this, but we have found out the shipping Anna doesn't know. It is Supportshipping.

**A/N**: Hey I didn't think I would get any reviews and such nice ones from really cool people so I was wondering: can I put your reviews in the beginning of my story? Weird request but I didn't want to do it without permission. And any review I get and I already finished this story (doubtful really) I will add another chapter with just all your beautiful reviews and yes even the bad ones. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!

_~Don't leave me here like this_  
_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_  
_And now I wish for you my desire_  
_Don't leave me alone_  
_'Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone_

_I'm falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_(Can you hear me?)~_

_- Falling Inside The Black by Skillet; Comatose_

**Chapter 2****: So Cold; Falling Inside**

-**Last Time**:-

_Yuugi said with a shrug and glanced at the short haired brunet beside before looking back at the adult. "Not that I don't like this surprise massacre visit why are you here instead of your Castle of Darkness Marik?"_

_Yami Mariku smiled insanely at the Phoenix and crossed his arms as his dragon blood red wings kept him up float before them, two Red Skull birds flanking behind him. "To watch another one of your family members die before your eyes."_

-**And Now:**-

Before Yuugi could even think of yelling out an order the two **Skull Bird**s flew at them, their claws unsheathed and ready to draw blood, and he moved, hoping that his unit moved out of the way fast enough. Marik's insane laughter rebounded in his head and he looked over his shoulder to see hoards of shadow monsters climbing up on the building they were on. Dread pooled in his gut and he turned to see that his group was staying together with their partner and he let out a gust of air before a tiny smile formed before getting up from his hands and knees to face the oncoming attack.

Magic and adrenaline pounded in his veins and his sword became aflamed with a white fire, purple and red dancing in and out of sight in the fire. His eyes flashed silver before it mixed with the amethyst as he controlled his magic and his mind cleared, the fog of uncertainty fading as training and battle moves crossed his mind, his heart calming its racing pace. As the roof was filled with his enemy he took a breath and got into a attack stance just as the wave hit him and he swung his weapon at the nearest dark creature. Using his training and experience of killing the different types of monsters he mowed down any unfortunate creature that stepped into his path, shutting down the part of him that resented the violent acts.

Ducking an attack from a **Feral** **Imp**, Yuugi lashed out with his sword, driving the attacking monster back, putting enough room between them that he could jump and give the **Imp** a overhead cut before it could recover. A strangled scream left the **Imp**'s mouth before it fell to its side, dead, and he made a face at the dark black blood that sprayed out of its head, around the sword, and landed on his shirt and arms. He pulled the sword out with a quick jerk and turned to block an attack the **Giant Soldier of Stone** threw at him. His teeth jard at the force of a stone sword hitting his own and pushed the other away just as a molten fireball hit the stone soldier in the chest. Blinking, Yuugi turned to where the surprise attack come from and saw a large black scaled, winged dragon flying over the battle fiels, making him smile at the familiar Spirit and looked around before his eyes fell on the grinning Mage below him on the street who waved when he caught the Paladin's eyes.

_"Argatou Jou-kun,"_ Yuugi said through the com. before a **Rock Orgre Grotto #1** slammed a fist down where he use to be before he jumped out the way. _"I owe you one."_ He heard a laugh crackle over the frequency and he smile at the carefree sound. _"That's twice you owe me, Yug',"_ he heard his friend say before it went silent with an occasional grunt in the the back ground.

Yuugi turned back to the battle before him and saw a **Garmer of the Nordic Beasts** running at him, claws out and mouth open to show off the sharp appendages. he huffed before running up to meet the charging monster, his sword in both of his hands on his right side as he met the attack head on. Yuugi rammed is foot into the throat of the beast before he brought the hilt of his sword forward and hit the animal in the head, throwing it back and over the side of the roof, landing with a yowl that made him flinch in sympathy.

_"Oi! Watch it!"_ Someone yelled into the com. but the voice was close and he turned back to where the **Garmer** fell over to see that Honda was fighting an attacking **Celtic Guardian**, a green symbol glowing on his forehead and his eyes tinted red, with almost a yard of space between them. Yuugi watched as the Warrior and Shadow Monster exchange glances of dumbfound before the **Guardian** shrugged and came at the human who yelped and blocked the attack. Behind the attacking warriors were Tea and Ryou and they fought off any thing that slipped through Honda's defense as much as they could with practically useless weapons. A wanna-be Pikachu monster called **Thunder Kid** and a **Beaver Warrior** forced the two S.H. members back to back as they fended off the on coming attacks.

_"Gomen Honda-kun,"_ Yuugi said sheepishly as he ducked, twirled in a 360 under a thrusting Kunai Knife and a blue clothed and black braced arm before ending up facing a blue and red clothed back. The **Ansatsu** stood straight and looked around him, trying to find his target before he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind with a innocent voice saying "looking for me?". He watched as the monster turned in surprise to see his target given him the slip and was able to get behind him without him knowing. His innocent smile widen when the surprise tuning into accepted defeat.

"Oh shit," the assassine said at the wide smile and braced himself for the hit he knew would come.

_"_**That**_ is the last thing you want to be remembered by?"_ Yuugi asked with a small frown between his eyebrows, his smile fell slightly before he shrugged. _"Have it your way then."_ Yuugi grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his arm, forcing the man to drop the knife he held before Yuugi rammed his knee into the creatures stomach and the slammed his elbow into the creature's back, knocking him down on the floor, unconscious.

Before Yuugi could catch his breath a fearsome battle cry filled the air and he looked over his shoulder to see Amazoness Paladin running at him with her sword over her head as she readied herself to cleave him in two. He sighed as he turned around to face the oncoming danger head on and raised his own weapon in a defense block. _"Don't these guys ever give up?!"_ He asked to no one in particular just as the sword swung down.

**J.A**

On the street below Jonouchi kept his charge behind him as he struck at any unfortunate Shadow Monster that came across his magic. His Spirit bonded dragon, **Red Eyed Black Dragon**, made quick work of the enemies but he could feel his partner's energy waning as long as his own and he knew he would have to call him back so that he could still protect Anzu. A **Diabound Kernel** came at him and he sighed before forming a iron double-edge sword out of the metal around him with the help of his Earth magick. Grabbing the fully formed sword, Jonouchi stood to his full size as the monster rose before him, jabbing the iron sword up through the roof of the great beast's mouth. The monster cried out in pain, clawed appendages attempting to dislodge the growing annoyance from its maw. He held up a hand, radiating a white-green glow as he let out a blast of magic up through his arm and fingers and into the creature's skull with spectacular results. The monster screamed pathetically one final time before its head exploded, covering the tar and buildings with whatever organ of thought existed within its malformed skull.

Jonouchi closed his eyes and mouth as fast as he could before he was covered from head to toe in black blood and other parts and made a face when he looked down at himself at the site he saw. _'Okay now _**d****is**_ is disgusting,'_ Jonouchi thought and looked at the monster. Just as he did the hands moved to push itself up and started to swing wildly at everything and nothing, making him move back to duck the flying attacks until he and Anzu were backed up against the wall of the building. He looked around for an escape before noticing that other dark creatures formed a circle around them. _"Shit!"_

_"Don't these guys ever give up?"_ Yuugi asked over the com. and he bit his lip lightly to keep the smile from forming, nodding along with his friend's comment.

He pushed Anzu away as he twisted to the right just as a blast of shadow magic hit the building in the spot where they were just standing. Jonouchi raised his sword and faced the headless monster with a scowl. _"Dis ding is really pissing me off!"_ Still covered in the gore of the creature, Jonouchi ran at the monster with all the speed he could muster to try and intercept the impending attack that was aimed at his charge. Ducking, he slashed at the thing's tail before jumping high, swinging his sword down and cut the raging monster in two, the blade of his sword hitting the tar with a clang below when he landed on the ground on his knees. The two cleaved parts fell on opposite sides of the sword and he stood up, feeling even more exhausted than before and saw that half of the monsters that surrounded him were burned to a crisp.

Thanking Lady Luck he called back his Spirit, feeling some energy come back, before walking up to Anzu who was still sitting on the ground. As he came closer he felt an anxious wave rise within him which only worsen when Anzu didn't look up to acknowledge his presence. He hurried over, ignoring the dark creatures for now, and took a knee beside her, making the Healer look up and he saw her aqua eyes filled with pain as her lips held a grim frown.

_"Where does it hurt?"_ Jonouchi asked when her eyes met his. If anything happened to her then not only would Honda have his ass but Tea would kill him with out a thought and he rather live another day to get his revenge.

Anzu waved his concern away and tried to give a convincing smile but he wasn't fooled. _"It's just a scratch Jou-kun,"_ she said in broken, breathless voice and tried to get up only to let out a shout of pain, sniffling it so it became a hiss, before falling back to the ground.

Jonouchi reacted, reaching out an arm to catch her so her descent slowed to prevent another injury, and laid her out stretched on the ground before muttering a shield spell so that they were protected y the other creatures around them. He applied little pressure to her legs, seeing if they were broken again, and let out a shriek when he touched her left ankle, pulling it away to escape the pain only doubling it when she did and stopped. He looked up, intended to tell her to stop moving, when something on her shirt caught his eye. Cherry blood was starking against the green tank-top she wore, seeping it's red fingers in the green as it drowned the top's colour in blood until it could hold no held no more and started to form a puddle on the ground below her. Jonouchi cursed and lifted the shirt enough to expose her belly and lower ribs in order to see how bad it was. Across her stomach, from her waist to her third rib, was a deep cut that looked like it was ripped at the edges, making it longer and deeper.

_"'Just a scratch' she says,"_ Jonouchi ranted to himself as he opened the bag around Anzu's hip and grabbed the wrapping gauze before setting to work. _"'It's nothin' she says."_ He lifted the adult, a little whine escaping from her, and wrapped the gauze around her midsection as best as he could. _"'Don't worry about it' she says."_ He typed the gauze off and went to set her leg before she could break it anymore than it already was. _"Dat's all we here from you, ya know that **chick**?!"_ He growled out as he tyed two sticks of wood he found laying around on both sides of her leg so it could heal correctly. _"Why didn't you tell me ya got hurt? I can't help ya if you don't tell me these things!"_

A faint chuckle came from her as her mind process what he said and he let out a sigh in relief when he heard it, thought of her being in too much pain to coop vanished at the sound. _"I can take are of myself Jou-kun, I'm a big girl now."_ She whispered, eyes hazed in pain and his heart retched at the look she gaze him.

_"You're still sixteen kid,"_ Jonouchi said back, swallowing around the ball of tears in his throat.

_"Heh heh, age doesn't matter when everything you own died and burned."_ Her eyes fluttered before she lightly shook her head in order to stay awake.

Jonouchi watched her for a moment before making up his mind and started to pack up the mess he made with the supplies. _"Yuugi?"_ He asked over the frequency, _"you there?"_

A crackle answered him before the sound of his buddy's voice flew across. _"I'm here Jou-kun."_ He paused before continuing, his tone filled with concered even though he pushed another level two creature off the roof. _"Is Anzu-kun okay?"_

Jonouchi sighed and gave the sleepy girl a glare as he hazed eyes flickered around. _"You heard,"_ he finally said, it was more of a statement then an actual question so he didn't exprct his leader to answer and he didn't. _"Why am I not surprised? No. Anzu if barely hanging on, she's keeping herself awake so that we can get her out here and because she needs to in order to make sure she doesn't die in her sleep, but she needs help and we can't do it here."_

_"..."_

Jonouchi heard a few grunts and shuffling before the sound of skittering rocks sounded above him. He looked up and wasn't really surprise to see the Paladin looking down with a calculated gaze before turning around. Before the Mage could question the adult's move, running made him realized what Yuugi was going to do and knew that if he said anything it would mean nothing so he just watched the smaller jump off the roof. Closing his eyes tightly, Jonouchi braced for the thump and a crack of a bone breaking but only a soft tap was what he heard, making him open his eyes to see two huge amethyst orbs almost covering his sight. Jonouchi jerked back with a cry, unknowingly jerking Anzu from the grip of sleep, as Yuugi giggled at his friend's reaction before sobering and moving to Anzu's other side.

_"Diagnostics doc?"_ Anzu asked with a giggle and Yuugi looked at Jonouchi with concern.

_"Blood lost,"_ was all he needed to say and Yuugi's face ceared.

_"How long until she dies by blood loss?"_ The Paladin asked as he reached out a hand and clasped the Healer's own between both of his, trying to use his own healing magic but couldn't when it rebelled against him.

Jonouchi saw his captain trying to gather his magic but the golden aura that Jonouchi associated to his magick disappeared and he sighed, knowing that the Paladin didn't have enough energy to do what he wanted._ "Can't heal her can you?"_

Yuugi let out a sigh, running a hand through his tangled mane, and nodded before giving the barely conscious teen a forlorn look and turned his attention to the blond Mage. _"I don't have the energy to heal something that long or that deep."_ He watched as his best friend's form sunk within itself, giving off a defeated aura, and he was quick to cheer him up. _"But I think I have enough energy to get her out of here and into safety before something happens to her."_

_"Huh?"_ Jonouchi gave a start at that news since he knew he that that was near impossible and he knew that Yuugi knew that too. _"Yug' I appreciate ya trying but you and I both know that that's not going to happen. We're surrounded on all sides and not to mention that Marik's here; if we try to run we'll be shot down immediately."_

Yuugi gave him a cheeky grin that promptly put the blonde on alert since that little smile always got them in so much trouble, whether in school in their teens or now didn't make any difference. _"Who said anything about running?"_

_"Then how-"_ Jonouchi cut himself when he felt that same sunny aura from before but now it was tainted with a darkness that only came from the Paladin summoning his own Spirit bonded partner. his eyes widen when he realized what was going on in his friend's head and reached out a hand to stop his friend before he could summon it. _"Wait! YUUGI!"_

Yuugi ignored the call of his name as he focus on the focus on the cord that linked himself to his Spirit and mentally pulled on it, summoning his partner. Behind his closed eyes he saw a flash of red with the light erupted from him, bathing anything close in its warm, sunny ray, and bowed his head, clapsed his hands together in front of him, as he called his Spirit. Under his breath he muttered a chant in a language confidently he didn't even know and still didn't understand how he knew the phrase or even what the words mean. He just saw the words in his mind that forced his lips to form the words ans his vocal cords to say them but to him it was a beautiful language and he spent as much time trying to figure out the riddle but never could. It was the words that made his Spirit come and, as the light ended, he looked up to see his partner kneeling before him on Anzu's other side. He felt a smile tug at his lips to see partner before he waved a hand at the Spirit to get his attention. _"How many times do I have to tell you Mahaado? You don't have to kneel. We're equals; you know this."_

Cloaked in all purple his partner nodded, standing up on purple boots, lavender metal wrapping around his feet twice and three more around his cafes, that morphed into purple pants. Purple, lavender lining, shoulder guards where fastened over the the purple flowing rob-like cloth that ended at his ankles as it made a chest plate to cover him. Purple arm braces that clasped on his wrist and ended under the shoulder guards formed with his muscles and in his hand was a green staff, a purple orb if marbel sat at the top. His hat, purple like the rest of his outfit, covered his neck and the back of his head, ending after it covered his eyebrows and over his forehead, until it ended as a curved cone way above his head. Violet stands of hair were seen from the opening of the hat, cut off just at the middle of his neck, as blue electric eyes stared out. An air of respect and royalty was around him as he looked at his little ma-partner (he still was not use to being called equals with the one he was bonded to), waiting for anything he was asked to do. "I know Little Mas-" the Spirit changed the title he was going to give his charge at the look he was given, "Yuugi. I am showing the respect that your position demands."

Knowing that he could never win again his Spirit, Yuugi huffed, grumbled a hit under his breath before rolling his eyes. "Do what you like Mahad," the adult said with reluctance. He looked back at Anzu, who was barely keeping her eyes open, and took her hand, getting her attention. _"Anzu-kun I need you to listen really well, think you can do that?"_ At the nod he was given he looked back at the Spirit for a split second before looking at her. _"**Dark** **Magician**'s going to get you back to the base so you can heal and so that you are safe."_ When she opened her mouth to protest he cut her off. _"We can't worry about you getting hurt anymore than you are now and **Dark Magician**'s the only Spellcaster that can teleport. And really, I'm not giving yo a choice."_

Yuugi turned to the Spirit with a pleading look that really wasn't needed since he would have done it as soon as he was asked. He nodded, bending to pick the injured girl up in her hands carefully so that he didn't do any unnecessary damage, and Yuugi stood when he did. "Be safe Little Mater," mentally forgetting not to call his charge that but Yuugi ignored it, nodding to show he understood as he waved good-bye as black smoke surrounded them. _"You too."_ And with a flash, the smoke imploding as they disappeared, they were gone just as a scream filled the air.

Yuugi and Jonouchi looked up to the roof above them just as a flashed of bruised purple came from the roof along with another scream. Jonouchi looked at his leader to see eyes widen in horror before narrowing with a clinched jaw.

_"Yug' that surrounded like..."_ he started, choking on the words as his hands clinched to stop their trembling.

_"Honda and Tea? Yes."_ Was the curt another before he jumped, climbing up the fallen pieces of rubble to get to the roof, Jonouchi following him behind.

**H.T.R**

_"How are you guys doing back there?"_ Honda asked as he punched the nearest Shadow Monster as it tried to get pass his guard. He took out a pistol from his belt and shot at a zombie that jumped at him, landing at his feet, dead with a smoking hole between his eyes. He turned a bit and shot at another monster that came at him.

_"Better than you probably,"_ a breathless British voice said as the adult nicked at the creature before him with his knife. He felt Tea nod behind him as he leaned against her back before yelping when the **Man-Eater Bug** slashed at him as he pulled him and Tea down to avoid the attack.

_"Do you think Anzu's okay?"_ tea asked, fury filling her at the reminder of their comrade being hurt, giving her enough energy to kill her own enemy before turning and plunging her dagger into the **Man-Eater**'s head, killing it instantly. She bend down, hands resting against her knees as she tried to catch her breath, gasping from the on going attacks she and Ryou went through and heard him gasping beside her, sitting on the ground. She smiled at him, knowing he was as winded as she was, and he smiled back. _"Not as in shape as we tho-"_

_"**TEA!**"_

_Pain. Agony. Searing._

That was all she could feel. She was cut off when she felt the burn beginning from her back as she breathed in and it only intensified as her breath left, the pain filling her from her stomach to her back. She looked down in a daze to see a black sword pointing out of her stomach just as an insane laugh brushed against her ear.

"What was that my dear?"

Before she could utter a sound, or even understood what was happening, Marik twisted the sword harshly and a scream tore through her throat, blood tickled out of her mouth as she tasted the metallic liquid on her tongue. Suddenly she felt the sword slide out of her, tearing another scream but not as loud, as it twisted out. She raised a hand to cover the bleeding wound just as she felt a blow on her spin, a snap filling the air as her breath left her with a silent scream, eyes open in horror before closing tightly against the pain, and she was forced forward as her body flew through the air before skidding to a painful stop before Honda's feet; paralyzed.

_"Yarou!"_ Honda yelled when he saw Marik with a sword in Tea's body. He raised his M41A, ready to tear the yami to shreds, just as Tea was kicked away to stop at his feet and he reacted instantly, bending down to help her.

Yami Mariku smirked and raised a hand out before him as he caught the pale wrist that came at him from behind. He twisted the appendage, breaking it, to forcefully make Ryou released the knife with a cry from the Britain and let lose a black flame from his hand. The flame landed on the unprotected Warrior and he let lose a ear splitting scream as the fire burned away at his flesh and he rolled, trying to smother the flames but was a useless effort as it still scorched him alive.

Ryou looked on with wide eyes, not believing that his friends were dying in front of him. He yanked to get his arm free and choked on a sob when pain flared up from the broken bone but was able to get free at the slackened hand his capture had. He crawled away from the insane man-not monster. No one could put people through so much pain, enjoy it and then turn around to put them through even more pain. With tears in his eyes, Ryou scrambled to his feet and ran to his friends, hoping to help in same way as he skid to a halt on his knees beside Honda. _"Honda-kun?"_ Ryou asked with his voice an octave higher with panic and he grabbed the burning arms as softly as he could. When he received no reply he crawled over to Tea, hoping that he wasn't too late, and did the same thing as he did to Honda. Tears fell when he got no response and he let out a sob as he looked at the adult with sad eyes. Caramel eyes opened and he almost let out a whoop of joy before Tea reached out with a shaky hand, making him sober and grasp the hand within his own._ "Tea...?"_ He whispered but she shook her head, cutting him off.

_'Judging by your face I don't have a lot of time,"_ Tea whispered with a smile and coughed, trying to get the taste of her own blood out of her mouth, _"so I'll keep this short."_ Her face became serious and her grip tightened on the Researcher's as her eyes became glassy and unseeing. _"Tell Anzu to keep fighting, she's the only one left."_

_"I will,"_ Ryou said, fighting back the tears.

_"Tell Jonouchi to see the light,"_ she leaned back to the ground,_ "there's always a light, no matter how small."_

_"I...I will,"_ Ryou tightened his grip on the hand in his.

_"Tell Ryou,"_ she whispered and the teen jerked at his name, noticing that she wasn't looking at him but at the never ending clouds above. _"Tell him to practice, there's not always someone there to help."_

_"...Tea?"_ He whispered but she went on, not even noticing that someone was there.

_"And Yuugi,"_ her eyes stopped becoming glassy and she turned to him, eyes scorching with a hidden fire that could never burn out. _"Tell Yuugi that everything has a disguise, don't judge before you know who they really are."_

Ryou gently brushed a strand out of her face, nodding as he bit his lip, and saw clear drops fall onto her face. He raised a hand to his face, realizing that he was crying, and wiped the tears away as the Tracker turned back to stare at the covered sky. A smile lit up her face and her eyes shone in the dark. _"I can see the stars Ry,"_ she whispered and he broke down, sobs racking through his frame. _"I can see the sky again..."_ And, with that smile still gracing her lips, he felt the grip slack slowly as he watched the life die from her eyes. In shock he opened his hands, releasing the cooling appendage so it could fall back down to lay on her stomach, and brought them to his face to cover the site of his two dead friends.

Too soon a crackle sounded, sending out alarm bells in his head and Ryou looked behind him to see Marik smirking darkly, lazily, as he held a hand filled with a dark back, black lightening flying out and hit anything around him. The site filled him in fear at the fact that he knew he was the next one to die...but also accepted it. Too much he had seen in the six years of this apocalypse. Too much had he learned that no twenty year old would ever learn. There would always be death around him, beckoning him for the blank peace.

"Well wasn't that sweet?" Yami Mariku asked in a sickly false tone and Ryou held back the urge to gag just but the voice alone.

Ryou coughed, turning slightly to face Marik with a weary look in his eyes, and gave the insane yami a pity look. _"No one should die alone. And when your time comes you will be."_

"Heh, time to die pretty bird," Marik crackled, pointing at the Reseacher.

Ryou watched the ball suddenly jump into action above the yami's head and set his jaw, gripping his faded jeans in his fists. He accepted that he was to die, even welcomed death, but he couldn't die now. His team was barely hanging on and, now with two more dead, he knew that his death would worsen the blow. He couldn't save Honda and Tea but he could keep his friends from falling off the edge of sanity and be there when they snapped; doing something that would get them killed and join the countless others in then afterlife. He had to live another day for his friends.

Brown eyes narrowed and he braced himself to jump when he remembered that his friends were laying behind him, even though they were no longer alive it was wrong to just leave them there to be destroyed anymore than they were. He gritted his teeth, A annoyed growl threatening to escape, before glancing at his fallen comrades with sorrow. If he didn't move he would die, something he realized he couldn't let happen, so he had to move, he didn't have time to move both and then himself.

**_"Seranial Foreum!"_**

A flash of white came from the right of his vision when the yell broke through the crackle of the black-on-coming-attack and the insane laughter, making Ryou jump away from his thoughts in time to see the black lightening not two feet away from him. Just as he let out a yell as his chance of survival dwindle down into single digits, a flash of white made him cover his eyes as it clashed with the black ball, pushing off its course to hit a nearby building. There was a silence before a small pop rung in their ears the next second, a tremor in the air the only warning they got before the building exploded with a white and black mixed light and rubble showered on them. He opened his eyes at the explosion and looked at the column of fire before his mind registered that he was still alive. When he processed what just happened, Ryou jumped to his feet as his eyes followed where the white fire ball came from and let out a gasp in happiness at the sight.

_"Hey Ryou,"_ a blonde adult said with a save from beside another, slightly panting from beside his friend's side. _"Missed us?"_

Ryou let out a relief filled, breathy laugh before smirking shakily at the blonde. _"Nah, just thought that I would sit around and thought about how much my life would be so much better without all of you screwing it up, Jou-kun."_

_"Hey!"_ Jonouchi yelled out in mocking hurt, _"blame the Insane Blondy over there for fucking up your life."_

At the Mage's pointing the Researcher remembered that they were still in a problematic, dangerous position and he glanced at the annoyed yami before turning back to look at the two newcomers as they made their way to him. As they came near, Jonouchi looked down and sorrow overcame the cheery face when he saw the two forms of his comrades, bending down beside them with a sigh before closing their eyes gently. Ryou swallowed harshly at the scene before quickly glancing away to look at the other human. The Paladin looked at the dead bodies of his friends with pain filled, angered eyes, his teeth grinding against each other as he tried to control the fire of emotions within him.

_"Yuugi..."_ Ryou said softly, reaching out a hand to place it on the tense shoulder, trying to give out comfort, but the adult moved out of his advances, stepping forward with burning, hated eyes withing the normally warm amethyst.

_"Marik!"_ Yuugi cried, his grip tightening on the sword, as the yami smirked lazily in his direction and his anger flared up into dangerous heights. Red covered the edges of his vision and a low growl echoed through him, starting from his chest. Every promise of not killing, every swear of listening to both stories, every word of not letting anger control his emotions flew out the window when he saw the mutilated forms of his friends. He flexed his fingers around his sword at the reminder of his teammates, seeing the lifeless eyes of Tea as she stared unseeingly at the swirling purple and black clouds and the frozen horror on Honda's face as the dying flame still ate away at him in his mind's eye. In the back of his head he could feel a part of him denying his friends death but with the evidence right in front of his face, it was getting harder not to break down, leaving the rest of them in even more trouble since he wouldn't put it pass Marik to try to kill them during their grieving. It was why he pulled away the bigger part part of him that argued against what he was going to do and felt that they should just escape. Feeling the stares of the last two standing members of Unit 16 on his back he raised his sword in front of him, amethyst orb darkened as the flame of hate flared in the eyes and his face settled into a mask of difference.

White-silver fire spread across the amethyst blade as he tapped into his magic, letting all thoughts but one disappeared so that the wild magick control him, and his irises swirled before settling with the color of silver. Silver shimmered into being over the amethyst lining of his hair as the black bled into red, mixing the two colors so that in certain lighting it became a rose red, and his bangs blew with a imaginary wind, the gold changing into dark purple as it waved in the wind. His black shirt faded into snow white when the wind touched it and his pants transformed into white leather, the hems of the legs flared out a bit as silver, purple and red fire ran across them. A purple leather and red and silver spiked belt morphed around his waist as his mark of being a Paladin sunk into his skin, leaving a red and purple ling it's place with a very detailed amethyst eyed white Phoenix over it, silver tipped the feathers of the tattoo. Running across his bare arms, neck and feet showed glimmering silver symbols, unknown and untranslated.

The Paladin took in a breath as the transformation ended, closing his eyes as he relished in the massive power he felt run through his veins with a small smile before snapping his eyes open to gaze at the tensed but taunting yami in front of him. Remembering why he let lose the power he fought to keep back constantly, he growled deeply, rage flashing in the inhuman orbs, as he learned forward to jump and a soft whoosh sound through the air. Impressive eighteen foot wingspan- nine feet from one wing tip to where it connected to his back, between his should blades-expanded from where they had been stored as he moved. His face cleared,turning to stone, before taking his sword in both his hands and took a step forward, his arms moving to his right side, his wings folded slightly to be kept out of his way.

"**Let's see how well you are against the Phoenix power**," Phirebird Yuugi asked, amused, his voice disoriented and sounded like there was two talking instead of one. "**You're dead**," and, with that said deadly cool, he moved, practically disappearing as he ran at Yami Mariku.

**Time Skip****- Destination: **Japan; Domino; Shade Hunter Base; Alkrydion Graveyard

There was no rain falling. No grey clouds rolling, no black umbrellas, no black cars, nothing that the millions of Hollywood movies he watched before the world became engulfed in shadows, associated to a funeral. Yes the black clothing, teary eyes, sobbing people, grim faces, wooden boxes, and gaping holes in the ground were all the same but nature was bound by the Shadow World they now lived in; she wouldn't be allowed to show her mourning for the loss of another hero. He, himself, couldn't mourn for his friends because he was bound to look strong, to fight on and not to show weakness; if he did then he would be demoted to another unit and his would have another to take his place. So he mastered the stone, unfeeling mask and grieved inside for the world's loss of her children.

"May you find happiness whatever you are." A girl sobbed out, throwing a handful of flowers in the hole where Honda now laid. The white Carnations, Cosmos, and Lilacs gently fell down to lay with many other flowers from the others that lived in the town. Many different flowers laid in the other two graves as the mourners of Domino and S.H. members sent their wishes to the passing souls in the afterlife. The girl sobbed into her hands and her boyfriend came up behind, pulling her into a hug which she accepted willingly, sobbing in his chest with a whirl of her blue hair.

Yuugi looked away at the scene, biting the inside of his cheek so that he didn't let out his own sobs, and continued to watch as, one by one, the people paid their respects to the heroes that kept them safe with the cost of their life. Flowers raining down on the black boxes that each held his friends from the various people, reasons of choosing the different flowers all but loss to anyone but the giver and the receiver. It was how they said good-bye to the dead now-a-days. People from all over the world banded together until customs and religion blended into nothing as they tried to survive. It was why Ryou was in Japan instead of being in the British S.H. branch or why Anzu was part of their team besides being in America with her mother.

At Anzu's name Yuugi flinched, his eyes straying to the grave besides Honda's without his permission. Anzu's wounds were fatal and she passed out of the operating table but was able to pull through enough to have them fix her. He sighed, running a hand through his messed up hair, as he remembered the shocking news he was giving when he and Ryou went to see how she was doing. Anzu was six weeks pregnant when the baby died, miscarriage the doctors said, but both he and Ryou knew that the infant died immediately when she was slashed at. The teen was devastated. She cried at the news but later she became dead to the world, not answering anyone when she was talked to and the boys didn't know what to do. It was when the news of Honda's death reached the hospital, some idiot telling her about it because he thought that she had the right to know, that it became the last straw. The next day Anzu died, her heart giving up, and the will to live left her.

_Tea. Honda. Anzu. Mai. Jii-chan. Kaa-san. Nii-san._ Yuugi felt the sting of oncoming tears and he blinked rapidly to get ride of them, mentally promising himself to break down in his room as soon as he could. He shook his head to get rid of all the faces that died because of the Shadow Creatures and their master, Yami Mariku-Marik for short, but they swam in and out of focus through his mind's eye. It hurt. It hurt that he was the reason for so much death and no matter how much he tried to keep the others safe the ones he loved still ended up dying. And it hurt even more to know that the one that was his main enemy was still alive. Even in his Phoenix form he still couldn't kill of the main threat against his friends life. He even used the Phoenix's Wings, a move that practically obliterated anything within it's range. It was almost like the Big Boy the Americans used on them back in World War 2, that powerful but only would leveled four blocks with it's range this time, thankfully. But there would be more death now because he failed again. How much more could he take before he cracked, going insane and just pulled the trigger.

He looked at the two that flanked him on both sides. Jonouchi looking at the graves in a shocked disbelieving look and Ryou sobbed quietly into his hands. They were the only ones let of Phoenix and who knew when someone else died. Yuugi swallowed, almost choking because of how clogged up his throat was with the unshed tears, at the unwanted thought and tried banishing it to the farthest corners of his mind before it could form but it held on, showing what could happen. Ryou, sweet Ryou, would die easily and he would be left with the guilt and horror at the fact that he failed to save another, especially a friend. Jonouchi would be hard to beat but everyone had limits and the blonde had only made it this far on pure luck, something that always ran out in the end. What would happen to him if his friends died off, leaving him alone to fight off the demons in his head and heart? He wouldn't survive. If all of his family died then he couldn't see any reason of staying alive. He would probably join them as soon as he could.

A hand landed on his shoulder, breaking him out of his overcoming dark thoughts, and Yuugi looked over at the hand before following it to the owner who turned out to be Jonouchi. The blonde gave him a questioning worried look which he answered with a shake of his head, not really understanding why he did or what he meant by it but Jonouchi gave a sharp nod, obviously understanding what he didn't, before stepping forward: his turn to give his respects.

"I'm not going to go traditional since I actually knew ya," Jonouchi said, his hand gripped the handful of dirt tightly, and Yuugi knew that the Mage had just come to terms of what was going on. "So deal with it. Honda I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help and didn't protect Anzu like I said I would. I'm sorry that your baby wasn't able to see their wonderful parents or even the first light of day. And Tea, I'm also sorry...for not protecting your sister or your would-be niece. I just hope that ya are finally happy, with the others and can live a day without fear." With a flick of his wrist, Jonouchi tossed the dirt in the air, letting it settle over all of the boxes with a shower of dust. "Be happy for once."

Jonouchi stepped back, moving to Yuugi's other side with a calm face. The Paladin knew that the other had made peace with the loss, it was in the blonde's nature to go with the flow and move on, over the bump in the road. Yuugi looked over, checking up on Ryou, when he saw the Britain gone from his side. Before he could panic his eyes moved to the graves and saw the albino standing over the graves, ready to show his respect next. With Daisies and Cherry Blossoms in his hands, Ryou tossed the flowers into the grave in front of him; Tea's. Yuugi watched him take a breath to calm himself until the only sign of his distress was the quivering of his shoulders.

"I-I... I'm," Ryou shook his head, his voice quivering in his pain and cleared his voice. "Tea...I don't know how to say this but...arigatou...for everything." Then, without warning, the Researcher did something that no one had done in almost four years; Ryou bowed, like a student would do to his teacher. Yuugi didn't even know that the Brit was taught in the old forgotten ways of the Japanese by Tea, all he asked was that the girl taught the newest edition of their group (at that time) self defense. The first smile Yuugi wore in the two weeks that passed spread on his lips at the familiar move and had to duck his head so that no one could see the few tears that were able to slide down his face. Ryou straighten, a small blush dusted his cheeks as he walked back to his spot that he was assigned to and that was when Yuugi realized that he was next.

He froze, mind shutting down and throat tightening, and he felt a hand at the small of his back, pushing him before the graves because he couldn't command his muscles to move. He didn't know what to say. he couldn't even apologize to them because of his mistake six years again or he would go against the promise he made to his friends that same day to never tell how the Shadow World came into being. What could he say to his friends that laid before him instead of him being down there? His mind couldn't work and he suddenly felt claustrophobic, even if the funeral was outside.

"Yuugi," Jonouchi said from behind him, moving away slowly to stand back next to Ryou and the smaller's ears perked up at his name, forcing his mind to focus on his best friend's voice. "Just say whatever you can."

_'...say whatever I can...?'_ Yuugi glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes at the thought. He couldn't even get his mouth to work let alone speak! He let his body go on autopilot as he tried to think of what to say, what he _wanted_ to say. His hand tossed the three Tiger Lilies in his hand in each grave before sprinkling dirt in the air above the coffins. As he watched the dirt danced down to the holes he felt himself wishing he had the power to turn back time instead of the unknown power of Light. Amethyst orbs widen at the thought and he suddenly knew what he wanted to say to everyone he watched died. It only took the death of his friends to find the right words. With a small smile, eyes swimming in tears, he said a quote that only his friends would know and understand where he got it from. "May your soul fly straight and true throughout eternity."

He turned to walk to his friends, seeing the smile on Jonouchi's face and confusion on Ryou's, before glancing over his shoulder to see a few men with shovels move forward and started to cover the holes where his friends now laid. In the background a young girl started to sing a song for each soul laid to rest as they were covered and others joined in if they knew the words, Yuugi singing along. He knew that he would grieve for his fallen family and the worse has yet to come. He knew Marik would try everything to destroy the world but, he looked around at the smiling tear-stained faces and felt a wave of protectiveness go through him, Yuugi would not give up fighting. He still had to earn his right for death and he was a long way off and a, at the rate of how much death Marik dealt, it would probably be never.

As the people left, the funeral unofficially coming to a close, Yuugi took one last look at the headstones, placing a hand on the nearest one, and smiled. It was the first true smile that he ever shown since the Beginning and a breeze gently caressed his face like Tea would do from time to time, stroking his hair almost exactly like Anzu use to do and ruffling his hair just like Honda did after every mission. "Thanks guys," he whispered, gently running his hand over the top of the stone, "you don't know how much you mean to me."

"Yugi'!" He turned, looking over his shoulder to see that Ryou and Jonouchi standing at the gates of the cemetery, the latter waving his hands. "Come on!"

"Coming!" He hollered back, petting the rock one last time before running over to his friends. Jonouchi pulled him into a headlock, using his skills as a Paladin to slip out of his hands to tackle the blonde to the ground before running, laughing happily as his friend went after him in retaliation. Ryou laughing before saying that the last one to the Mess Hall was paying and ran off, the other two running after him. As the laughter died away, three tombstones sat under a Cherry Blossom tree, the flowers falling to the ground as another breeze swept through the area.

_**Here lies Tea Mary Gardner-Mazaki**_

_**Beloved sister and friend**_

_**"There is always a light, no matter how small"**_

_**1989-2011**_

_**Here lies Anzu DeAnne Mazaki-Gardner**_

_**Beloved mother, sister, fiancee, and friend**_

_**"Stand up when you're broken because it's not over"**_

_**1995-2011**_

**_Here lies Hiroto Sasuk Honda_**

**_Beloved father, fiance, and friend_**

**_"The destiny does not exist, only the choices"_**

**_1988-2011_**

_~Do you wander through this life,_

_Like a child without a care?_

_Do you fear the things you love?_

_Do you seek the things you fear?_

_When the world comes crashing down,_

_Do you just smile and say,_

_I am the great pretender?_

_Oh yeah, willing to dream forever_

_Oh, I'll just float away and let the waves keep pulling me in_

_I'll just sit out here and watch the world pass over my head_

_Because I still believe in all of the things you've said_

_All of the things you've said~_

_ -The Great Pretender by Cherry Lane; Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Soundtrack_

_ANOTEANOTEANOTEANOTE__ANOTEANOTEANOTEANOTE__ANOTEANOTEANOTEANOTE__ANOTEANOTEANOTEANOTE__ANOTEANOTEANOTEANOTE__ANOTEANOTEANOTE_

**Anzu's Song: **Fireflight; Unbreakable

**"Wrapped In Your Arms"**

Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart  
I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms... I'm home

I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even if I tried  
All the times I've needed you  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to your every word  
Don't ever let me go  
Don't let go

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms... I'm home  
I'm home...(ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh)  
I'm wrapped in your arms.

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms  
And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms... I'm home  
I'm home

**Tea's Song****:** Superchic[k]; Ice Princess Soundtrack

**"Get Up"**

I'm not afraid to fall  
it means i climbed up high  
to fall is not to fail  
you fail when you don't try  
not afraid to fall  
i might just learn to fly and  
i will spread these wings of mine

_[Chorus:]_  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly

I'm not afraid to fall  
and here i told you so  
don't want to rock the boat  
but i just had to know  
just a greener side  
or can i touch the sky  
but either way i will have tried

If i get up i might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 30th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly

i'm not afraid to fall  
I've fallen many times  
they laughed when i fell down  
but i have dared to climb  
I'm not afraid to fall  
i know i'll fall again  
but i can win this in the end

If i get up i might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 40th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly

If i get up i might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
we get up anyway  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
so let's get up come on  
If i get up i might fall back down again  
I might fall back down again

**Honda's Song****:** Savage Garden; ?

**"Crash And Burn"**

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone


End file.
